


Oops

by petals_sunwards



Series: Tale of two geniuses [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguments, Best Friends, Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Genius Hermione, Harry is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Magic and Science, MarvelMagicDrabbles, Mistaken Identity, Post-Hogwarts, Roll-A-Drabble, RollADrabble, Shuri and hermione friendship, magic as science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Harry loses Hermione in a techno fair and he needs to find her before she gets into an argument with some poor soul. After all, the last time she went to the expo alone, she had caused a riot.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Roll-A-Drabble January 27th Roll-A-Drabble.
> 
> Prompt: RaD: Shuri and Hermione - Mistaken Identity
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-lived-And-Conquered, glanced around his surroundings and cursed his bad luck. Somehow, he had lost the Stone-Cloak-Wand round this morning and was Hermione's designated chaperone to the techno fair. He had lost his bushy-haired friend in the sea of people a few minutes ago. That is why the young Potter was relieved when he spotted a mass of curly hair immersed into the little toy in her hand two stalls behind him. He promptly walked over the shorter woman and started dragging her with him.  
  
"Hermione, for the love of everything holy in this world, please stay with me. The last time we left you alone in this extravaganza, you built a hyperactive robotic Pygmy Puff. We still haven't caught that blasted demonic thing and don't even get me started on your attempts of creating those holo-thingys.."

"Holograms!! You mean Holograms" piped up a heavily accented voice.

"You are not Hermione!" He squealed when he looked at the woman next to him. Sure, she was dark skinned and curly haired but that's where similarities ended. In his panic, he had dragged an unknown woman with him.

"I am sorry! I thought you were my friend and she looks like you and I am sorry!" Harry apologized. Before the woman could reply, he realized Hermione was still missing.  
"Oh My God! She is out there alone and last time she caused a riot over an argument about the matter to mass conversion."

"And is that a valid reason for kidnapping my sister?" Another accented voice broke his panicked babbling. This time it belonged to a stern man little older than him.

"Brother! Don't be so hard on him. He just gave me an excellent idea!" The lady in question interjected, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Shuri, you do not need ideas. You are crazy enough on your own!"  
  
Harry could totally sympathize with her brother. If this Shuri was anything like Hermione, he would be afraid of new ideas too. And he was certain there was a hellish petbot in this man’s future.

"If we apply a right type of force, we can convert one object into another. I am proposing a different type of force which could make the particles change their basic structure." He heard the rising voice of Hermione somewhere in the crowd.  
  
"Only if we assume that the force is powerful enough to affect quarks and leptons instead of electrons" Shuri yelled from her spot.

"Not only affect but prompt them to change their basic structure and stabilize them in the new form." Hermione continued, walking towards them.

"The force will need some catalyst for triggering this change otherwise object will be stuck in the cycle of changing forms." Shuri countered.

"Either buffering catalyst or something strong enough to harness the force. Assuming the force exists, there must be some kind of energy emitted for this phenomenon to adhere to Law of conversion of mass." Hermione stated, a smile evident on her face.

"Which can neither be kinetic nor potential energy because they will disturb the stable structure and object will not remain in its intended state." The mirroring smile on Shuri's face sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"You must be the infamous demonic bot builder, argument picker Hermione! I am Shuri" Shuri hugged the witch in front of her.  
" I could see why the pretty white boy thought I were you! You look like me. Only taller and older and prettier"  
Hermione hugged her back, inspecting Harry and Shuri's brother with interest.

"So, do you wanna build a Hologram? Come on, let's go and play!" Shuri tugged on Hermione's hand and the witch followed her with a bright smile.

"We are doomed! There are two of them!” Shuri’s brother whispered and Harry nodded, silently praying for the sanity of the wizarding world.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone confused and wondering why Harry would mistake Shuri for his WHITE friend, the story features PoC Hermione! In case you missed the line about similar dark skin and curly hair!  
> Also, believe it or not, if you are in really crazy crowd it is easier to mistake someone based on their prominent feature like skin tone and hair!
> 
> For some reason I really don't see Harry as a PoC so I referred him as pretty white boy as homage to Shuri's fixing broken white men skill!


End file.
